devil_dms_dd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Vivien Helder
Vivien Ravenstorm (née Helder) is a Dark Knight of Vidar and a member of the Queen Hera's Revenge crew. Appearance Vivien looks quite different from her sisters, having pale skin and long black hair. She shares her blue eyes with them, and she has black flecks in them. She has a slim face and the trademark slender and curvaceous form of the Helders. She normally wears her blue-tinted black armor or other dark clothes. In flashbacks and dream sequences, it has been revealed that she resembled her sisters more, possessing brown hair and tanned skin. They turned to their current tones when she went through Shadowfication. Shadowfication also turned her eye flecks black, as they were silver before. Personality Vivien is quiet and antisocial, preferring to be where people aren't. She is single-minded at first, focusing only on her revenge, but she learned to open up again. She is strong-willed and responsible. She is also protective of her close friends and allies. She is also protective of her sisters, as she is the eldest. Vivien is one of the more serious members of the Queen Hera's Revenge, providing much needed grounding and a voice of reason. Biography Early Life Vivien was the first child born to Han and Evelyn Helder. She was named after Han's mother, Christine. In a few years, she became the older sister of Scarlet and Evangeline Helder. She loved them both and was protective of them. One day, when the three were playing, magic scientists attacked them and killed their father. Vivien took her sisters with her when they ran, but they were separated. She got away while Scarlet and Evangeline were taken for experimentation. Vivien was picked up by a Dark Knight and taken to the Temple of Vidar in Asgard. Vivien began training as a Dark Knight to avenge her family. She was in the same group as Nick Blackstone, Chase Ravenshade, Katrin Blackwell, Alexei Warshard, Marco Grayfox, and Sebastian Yamanaka, and made friends with all of them except Sebastian. She was released for her quest right before the story began. Pirates of the Infinite Blue Vivien takes a portal to Skyport, a sky port that is a famous stop for criminals. She goes to a tavern, hoping to gather information on the Magic Scientists. She ends up meeting Toby Ravenstorm, who recruits her to help him break the pirate Nia Blackwater out. The two convince Nia's crew to help them rescue her. The next day, at what was supposed to be Nia and witch pirate Mercy Hearthstone's execution, she helps fight off the guards, and Nia repays her by capturing her. On the Queen Hera's Revenge, Nia questions Vivien and Toby. She isn't satisfied with Vivien's vague answers and threatens to throw Toby overboard, which would surely kill him, as the Queen Hera's Revenge is a flying ship and is flying high above the ground, forcing Vivien to reveal her revenge quest. Talona's Curse With the outbreak of friggolio, Vivien meets up with her old friends Alexei Warshard and Marco Grayfox. The three send out raven Messengers to recruit Nick Blackstone, Chase Ravenshade, and Katrin Blackwell to help search for a cure. Abilities *Weaponry: Vivien is the most skilled with a weapon out of all of her group. She's proficient in all kinds of weapons, though her favored weapon is a sword. *Shadow Magic: Vivien gained shadow magic from her dark knight training Relationships Family *Evangeline Helder: While Vivien loves both her sisters equally, she and Evangeline have more things in common, and therefore have an easier time bonding during their reunions. Vivien quickly exudes protectiveness over her youngest sister. *Scarlet Helder: Vivien has a tougher time reconnecting with Scarlet due to the younger girl's hesistance to accept her suddenly being back, but Vivien loves her and is protective of her. Trivia *Vivien is one of the few characters to know of the existence of multiple pantheons. Category:Females Category:Talona's Curse Characters Category:Dark Knights Category:Lawful Neutral Characters Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Shadowfied Characters Category:Greek Characters Category:Pirates Category:She/Her Category:Third Generation Characters Category:Helder Family Members Category:Norse Characters Category:Queen Hera's Revenge Crew Members Category:Paladins Category:Oath of Vengeance Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:A to Z